Dragonball Romance
by Videl Briefs
Summary: Gohan’s a bounty hunter disguised as VP. of Capsule corps. Videl a new worker is Gohan’s target things get a little crazy but something I going to chance the fate of both sides! *MAJOR UPDATE*
1. Default Chapter

Dragon ball Romance…

Vol. 1: Gohan and Videl

Part one: Meeting my soul-mate—

Warnings: Rated R—some lemons/limes to lime themes, Sexual situations and sexual reference/language, Drug references, moderate language, and violence! 

Sap—Romance (Duh)-Humor-

----------------------------------

A/N: Don't own DBZ! Visit the homepage of Drangonball Romance a.k.a. DBR owned by Videl Briefs! PLZ review 'Spring Break' under Dark Videl!!! Don't own Songs though unless I tell you otherwise! 

+++++++++++++++++++

**Bonds**

**"Talking"**

**/Lyrics/**

**{Sounds}**

**: Doing something or sounds while that person or someone is speaking:**

**=Next scene=**

**_flashback_**

**(Me)**

A lot to remember huh? Maybe! You can just come back here if you want if I don't repost these up on the next chapter!

**Summary:**

 Gohan's a bounty hunter disguised as the vice-president of Capsule corps. Videl a new worker is Gohan's target…things get a little crazy…but something I going to chance the fate of both sides!

+++++++++++++++++++

The white curtains of a house blew softly. 

A room with a large bed in the center with creamy colored sheets and pillows, blue walls, and photographs on the far wall and desk.

A woman sat on a brown chair, a yellow sweater hanging on the oak chair, she had her hand on her cheek sighing. She closed her eyes fiddling with her pen then placed it on her nose. 

She gasped and then began to write.

The birds chirping in the background. 

"Oh Gohan! Isn't it beautiful…? It's like a dream every day a dream I never want to awake from…only real…Gohan…I wish theses days would go on and on like this forever and ever…don't you Gohan…?"

"…Those days where days seemed like out of a romance novel…a crazy relationship that we thought would last forever…it all started one day…" she looked at the falling cherry blossom leaves out side of her window.

"It seemed all like a dream…"

The woman with black hair chuckled.

She pushed some stray hair from her eyes "Yes," she said as she began to write. "It was exactly four years ago…and it still seems like yesterday…how often that phrase is used huh…?"

"How I felt so stupid to trust him…how I couldn't believe how this all happened…those danger…the perils we faced…it all seemed like a burl to me…why did I fall for him…? It only ended it misery… how strange this heart of mine works…it's bizarre…yet arousing……"

She blinked. Her cerulean eyes seen for the first time, her ivory skin, the shadows of the cherry-blooms tree swaying shadow playing shadow games upon her skin. A little petal landed on her diary. "Yes…I remembered…I remember it as clear as can be…"

The scene began to fade out and become foggy…upon this the sweet medley of the piano playing and rose petals swaying quickly by.

==================Somewhere===================

The dark alley.

A dark lone figure looked at a wanted poster.

He gripped it.

There where others.

A chubby robber—3000 zeni, 9000 zeni for a killer, and bank robber, the list went on but they where all crossed out. They where all turned in…except though…

But the one it wanted was a nearly faded image of a woman but she looked so young. He couldn't see her well though. She was the most wanted on the top **A list. 400,000,000 zeni…that was a big bundle…no criminal was worth this much…but still…she robbed anything…and killed anything in her path…she robbed, assaults, threaten every city, every knok and cranny of the planet!**

She was a sneaky one...she never left a shred of grass left…nor was anything left in her path.

Another shadow appeared. The first shadow tensed and turned sharply. The second shadow tired to stay hidden. Then the second shadow jumped from a roof to the next one being closely followed by the first shadow. 

=======================Capsule corps. ========================

Bulma yawned. She combed her hair with her hand.

She had a new worker added to Capsule corps. She was something else though.

Gohan walked down the hallway as he looked up at the ceiling.

He soon ran into something…judging by the sudden 'ufh' it was a person.

He reached to help them up.

It was a girl.

She had a sneer on her face, her peering angered cerulean eyes glared at him. She stood up grabbing her clipboard. She had long shiny black hair up to her waist in one with a red ribbon. The woman wore a white lab coat, underneath she had a scarlet silky dress, and it looked a bit see-through at her stomach. She had a lovely chest he smirked to himself.

She glared at him more dangerously. "I'll be off…and stop undressing me with your eyes sir!" she began to walk and then stopped. She whorled around again "And if I see you STARING AT MY ASS again I WON'T BE SO NICE!"

"*If you didn't catch me staring eh?*" He thought. A grin formed upon his lips. "*She sure is very interesting…very…but*"

"*I-I can't*" she thought "*Help wonder…*"

"*Have we met before?*" they both thought.

She looked back at him with a slight questioning look then turned back around. Her black hair swaying back and forth with her movements and the light making her hair even shinier. She turned around the corner as he then took his leave and then walked down the opposite way.

She was leaning against the wall of Capsule corps.

She was panting "*what…sure I've seen men before…but him…WHO IS HE…: she puts her hand on her chin: Really…?*"

========================Somewhere========================

Gohan took of his shirt and leaned against his wall.

He hand his hands behind his head in deep thought.

He thought back to the girl…or woman should he say.

She looked familiar…somehow…

Her same cerulean eyes…the angry expression…the loneliness…the confusion in her eyes…maybe she was lost like him…maybe she was…

"NO! NO!! Stop thinking that way dammit! She's just another person to get around Gohan…you're a bounty hunter…you have NO time for love…"

"Ah! And to think I thought you never use such words!" a female voice chuckled.

It was the target he sneered.

She had short sapphire hair; it was up in one with a silver ribbon and black eyes she had on tight top with firm jeans all black. Upon her face were black triangles on her cheeks. On her hands she wore fighting indigo gloves. "Have you missed me buster?" 

She jumped down from the high railing of the balcony and was gone when he looked down. A devious smirk formed upon the demi-saiyan. "Oh look! She wants to run eh..? Interesting…"

==========================NEXT DAY==============================

The girl stood at the desk fixing flowers.

"So you do flowers too? How gifted of you" the male voice chuckled.

She looked up and stiffens.

"Mr. Son I presume" she said.

"Ah, you heard of me?"

"Bulma told me about you last week"

"And you seemed so lost when I saw you yesterday miss"

She snorted "I don't socialize with your types"

"Mine?" he pretended to look innocent but his smirk ruined it "madam, please clarify?"

"You know what type…and if you don't mind"

"And you know about yesterday"

"Miss, may I have to bouquets?" a woman said.

Soon there was a mob of people.

She at first prayed to Kami he'd leave but now she wanted him to stay.

The crowd of visitors and workers soon left.

She adjusted a few flowers.

"Mr. Son you can leave now…"

He smiled "Call me Gohan"

"Really now how intriguing hum" 

"And what shall I call you m' lady?"

"Videl…" she scoffed.

"Ah, she speaks"

"Don't flatter yourself you old goat"

He made a mockery pout "I'm not that old now am I miss?"

She scoffed once more "I have my work sir, please escort yourself"

"Speaking of 'escorting' you wouldn't be in the"

"I AM NOT a sult or any of that stuff!"

"Ah, so your not…funny"

"What do you want sir?"

"Well maybe some flowers, card and your address, and a pen.

"Yes, Yes, Hell NO, and simple maybe"

"Drat" he chuckled. 

"And which one would you like Mr. Son"

"Gohan"

"Mr. Son!"

"GOHAN!"

"MR-SON!"

"FINE…" he ran his hand through his black hair. "Are you most likely getting your ways Miss. Videl?" 

"Dried or fresh?"

"You didn't answer my question"

"It's none of your concern sir and now fresh or dried?"

"Uhm…heh! I really don't know"

The two sweat drop as dead silence overcame them. 

"How long have you been here?" he asked suddenly.

She would have looked startled but didn't react that way. "About a month I guess…" Videl then pasued. "What you gonna do with the flowers?" 

"Well I'm gonna" he lost his confident smile and blush "I-I'm gonna give it to this woman…"

"Ah!" she smirk "Really, Mr. Gohan"

"Uhm…yeah….which ones are the best?" he asked. He then pointed to a bunch behind her. "Uhm the 'everlastings' …do-do they last forever?" 

She looked down and shook her head.

"Nothing lasts for ever Gohan…nothing…"

He could sense her sadden tone.

"Uhm…yeah so …"

She gave him a smile and titled her head to the side "Though they do last for a REALLY long time Gohan-Kun!"

"Ok how about you choose some for me Videl?"

"Ok" she bent down and retrieved some.

While doing so Gohan took upon a glorious site he viewed.

"How about that?" Videl asked.

Gohan nodded with hint of drool from the corner of his lips.

Then snapped out of his state from staring at her rear. 

"Uh….yeah!"

"Here you go"

"Thanks" he blushed.

"Why so modest?" she smirks.

"I forgot to pay"

"It's on the house" she waved her hand dismissing the manner. 

"Videl I need some dozen roses please" a male said. He looked about fifteen. 

"Those" he pointed to the ceiling the roses hanging.

She sighed "You sure?"

"Yes" he nodded enthusiastically.

Gohan grew suspicious.

She began to reach as her shirt began to rise to show off her belly bottom.

Gohan licked his lips.

He longed to see more.

She grabbed them and hopped down. 

The boy looked disappointed though Gohan noticed.

The boy then plastered on a grin and smiled too "I like those"

Videl took out a notepad "Ok that's 5.00 zeni Koki!"

SHE KNEW THIS KID??

"Sure" he took out four zeni and a few coins.

She bent over and began to count.

"I REALLY like THOSE" he said as Videl's loose shirt showed a little too much cleavage.

Gohan snarled and grabbed the kid.

"SON GOHAN!! BRING KOKI BACK NOW!!!" Videl yelled.

"I need to HAVE A TALK with the brat! He's willing RIGHT" he gave Koki a glare of DON'T cross me on!

Koki plastered a fake smile. "Y-Yeah Miss! Fine and willing heh, heh"

She smiled "As long as he isn't BULLING you into it!" 

Gohan leaned the kid nearly violently against the wall.

"KID DON'T TREAT WOMAN LIKE TOYS OR ELSE YOU WILL HAVE ME TO DEAL WITH" Gohan said in a cold voice with the hatred expression to go with it "I LOATH GUYS LIKE YOU!! TRYING TO THINK WOMAN ARE THINGS! THINGS TO OWN! THINGS TO USE!! THINGS TO HARM AND PLAY GMES WITH! THEY HAVE FEELINGS TOO! GO ON WITH YOUR BASTARD WAYS CHUMP!" he shoved him.

"Koki? You look shook up? You ok?" Videl asked.

"F-F-fine lady…I-I gotta go home now...thanks though"

"K-Koki? Y-You forgot you"

The door shut.

She sighed then glared at Gohan. "YOU!!"

"Hum?" he blinked.

"AHHHAAA! I KNEW it was YOU!!!" she pointed at him snarling.

"Me? What on earth are you talking about Videl?" he blinked.

"DO NOT PLAY DUMB WITH ME DAMMIT!" she slammed her hands on the desk. "YOU'VE BEEN A PAIN IN THE ASS ALL DAY!!!"

"Oh my have I?" he blinked looking clueless.

"STOP TOYING WITH ME!!! I'M GONNA ASK YOU ONCE AND ONLY ONCE!! WHAT'S YOUR DEAL???!!"

He smirked. He's been doing that a lot.

"Oh nothing! Nothing! Just looking out for my workers"

"M-M—YOURS? YOUR NOT AND I'M SURE YOPUR NOT BULMA!!!"

He scoffed. "OH COURSE NOT DUMMY"

"Oh now look whose being such harhy-warshy!" she teased. 

The clock beeped signaling that it was 5:00 PM…day is over for work.

Videl rubbed her temples "Thank KAMI!!"

Gohan threw his suit jacket over his shoulder and laughed "Well my rein or teasing is over" he turned and then flashed her smirk "For today"

"Oh goodie" she gave him a fake cheer.

"See you tomorrow my lover" he then left.

The door slide open then closed for him.

Videl stuttered and reached her hand.

She held it to her chest and sighed "Gohan…"

============================THAT night============================

"You can't run forever"

Videl tossed and turned in her bed.

She gasped.

Maybe she should call Sharpener…

No…

Videl stared at her ceiling.

"It was gonna be a long day…"

=====================NEXTDAY=====================

Videl reached and unscrewed the light bulb. 

My mother…

She saved her…

My mother…

She sacrificed herself…

Videl's eyes shimmered.

Gohan crackled his knuckles as he prepared to torment the living day lights out of Videl. 

To save……me…

She wasn't selfish…

I'd give anything to have her back…

It I hadn't been so SELF-FISH!!!

"SHE'S GONE…and forever…"

Her eyes grew small…

Tears flew from her eyes…

Videl fell back…

It went white…

Videl was in the arms of Gohan.

He …he was floating!

She gripped tighter to him by instinct.

She looked up at him. Then blinked a few times.

His hair…golden…his eyes turquoise…he had this golden heated aura.

**/You only see what your eyes want to see  
how can life be what you want it to be…**

**You're frozen   
When your heart's not open/**

She looked down.

She snarled at him closing her eyes and got out from his arms.

"DON'T THINK BECAUSE YOU 'SAVED' ME DOESN'T MEAN I'M GONNA GET ALL 'CHUMMIE' WITH YOU!! GOT THAT?"

He shrugged but then snorted folding his arms. "*Some appreciation…women!*"

"Videl…why are you crying…?"

She looked down. 

"I can help…it's not that bad…I know it…"

She let a scream of anger.

**/You're so consumed with how much you get  
You waste your time with hate and regret  
You're broken …**

**When your heart's not open /**

"YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING SON GOHAN!!!I'M TIRED OF THIS!!!! I HATE YOU!!!" she ran off.

It began to rain. Gohan sat on his bed and looked at the rain. 

He looked at a picture of Videl. She looked so serious …then happy…and now today…he NEVER knew her like this!

**/ Mmm if I could melt your heart  
Mmm we'd never be apart  
Mmm give yourself to me   
Mmm you hold …….the keeeeeyyyyyy……/**

Videl looked at a photo of a woman with short choppy black and blue. Then on her lap a picture of Gohan laughing. His hair swayed slightly in the slight wind of the rain. 

**/Now there's no point in placing the blame   
And you should know I suffer the same  
If I lose you.  
My heart will be broken /**

Tears fell don on the picture.

Gohan looked at the apartment of Videl's.

The rain poring down his face.

His eyes shimmered.

**/Love is a bird she needs to fly   
Let all the hurt inside of you die  
You're frozen/**

Videl let him in.

She was carrying a tray of tea. She placed on down for him.

She stood by the window.

She looked out.

**/Love is a bird she needs to fly   
Let all the hurt inside of you die  
You're frozen  
When your hearts 's not open  
Mmm if I could melt your heart  
Mmm we'd never be apart  
Mmm give yourself to me   
Mmm you hold the key/**

The woman from before closed the book. "And that was that …for now…it seemed like we were more than just acquitted huh?" The cheery blooms blew upon the scene.

Credits rolled.

LE Fin……………………………………………

**A/N:** Yep! Chappie one's done! Took me about an hour or so the organized and stuff! PLUS I'm working on the next Chappie and another story too! I am so good! You know it's scary sometimes! Well I am a Briefs' DUH! The song is so kawaii! 


	2. Vol 1Chapter Two:

Dragon ball Romance…

Vol. 1: Gohan and Videl

Part Two: Wine…romance…?

A/N: I got a review asking about the song from last chappie! It's not mine sadly! Wanna know who wrote the lyrics from the last chappie and don't know? Visit our site at **, sign the guest book and submit something then finally go to the 'contact page' and then email me from there!**

Don't own DBZ! Did like Chappie one? OCC correct? Language up! REVIEW and tell a friend! PLZ I need reviews! 'Spring Break' is really good! Look under 'Dark Videl'! SEE ALL the' what dose this and that stand for in Part One plz! 

If you haven't visited the **romance central** at:  dedicated to all romance of DBZ 

(Real couples, AND should be's) we don't support fanfics/art/Doujinshi like Goku/Videl, Pan/Veggie etc. like those! Yuri and things on that line depending! 

Wanna join us and make vol. for a couple any couple except the above we don't support or Videl and Gohan b/c we're doing that but you may get it as a sequel if its' Videl and Gohan, it's good and has good chapters! Ilk? So join and be merry! ~

Videl Briefs…

**++++++++++++++++++++**

The woman with long black hair and blue smiled as she opened her diary.

"Dear diary…it's the anniversary of my mother's death…"

The scene becomes foggy and fading out.

Her voice still heard and became louder.

"I didn't think I could get happy again…just in ONE moment…ONE hour…ONE drink…two people begin something…something special…and that is the story…"

**_____________Quick back up of last episode______________**

Videl let him in.

She was carrying a tray of tea. She placed on down for him.

She stood by the window.

She looked out.

**__________________END of quick back up_____________________**

"You shouldn't be near windows on a thunderstorm Videl…" Gohan sipped his tea.

"Why not…?"

"It could kill you…the flashing could blind you…"

Videl smiled at him then put her hands behind her head "That's what I'm counting upon"

He sighed "You are SO annoying"

She laughed "Really? Look whose talking" she opened a cabinet.

"Hum…When will you stop being a couch potato?"  She gasped and smiled holding a bottle of wine "I found sparkling wine Gohan-Kun! Wanna share?" 

She smirked "And besides" she winked "I don't like drinking alone! And wouldn't it be MUCH better for two people? You and me?"

"Please" he laughed.

She blinked startled.

She then folded her arms angrily.

"HUMP! You MUST be tired from your journey! You should take a break Gohan" she swung the bottle around in her hand in a teasing gesture. She winked once more "You never know WHAT could happen"

**==========Moments Later=========**

The table was filled with food. 

It seemed to sparkle.

"Let's make a toast Gohan" Videl giggled and held her glass up high.

She blinked. 

Gohan was munching away and didn't even TOUCH his drink.

"Hold up Gohan" she pulled the chicken leg from him "You should ONLY eat! You gotta have a few drinks too 'ya know" she gestured to his still filled glass.

"If I remember correctly Videl…You are MY employ…I am not yours…I can do what I want" he scoffed. "AND IF BE SO KIND you'd stop questioning me so often damn!"

He moved slightly away "Woman I think you're drunk!"

She giggled more. She was beyond giddy. "Oh my boyfriend Sharpener can have more drinks then YOU!" she laughed. 

He scoffed once more.

She glared at him "GOHAN YOU WILL DO AS I SAY AND DO IT NICELY OR I'LL MAKE SURE YOU DON'T EAT AGAIN!" she then smiled "I have my sources being so popular" she then passed him his drink "Gohan …you may eat a lot I give you that….put your not for-filled until you drink some of the wine!"

"I love Sharpener…" she sipped her wine.

Gohan laughed "Please! Love is worthless…love is a weakness! You should end it with that blond dimwit! 

"WHY SHOULD I? YOU CAN'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO!!! I AM MY OWN PERSON YOU BASTARD!"

"He'll be a guy with empty promises… cheater…a pimp…" Gohan swallowed his loaf of bread "Really now what would ANY sane person what from that…?"

She leaned back in her chair "Really now Gohan" she then looked at him "Though you wouldn't be able to know huh? If you HAD a woman THEN maybe….but still would you break-up with her…hum Gohan?"

He scoffed once more "Videl please…no"

Videl gagged.

She grabbed Gohan by the collar "OH GOHAN!!! UGH! YOU CANNOT MEAN THAT!!! YOU DON'T! DO YOU? NO YOU DON'T! OF COURSE NOT! GOHAN DO YOU THINK THIS IS FUNNY? DO YOU? OH MY KAMI HOW COULD YOU…?"

He blinked.

"What's funny woman? It's how you act! Women are only good to be fucked, bear children, care for them, and serve me" he waved his hand in a gesture.  "And that's why for my race love is worthless…women are weak…! Simple as that"

"WOMEN ARE MORE USEFUL AND SHOULDN'T BE SUE FOR THAT ONLY!!!! YOU FUCKING BASTARD! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU! UGH!" she then glared at him "LOOK WHO I'M TALKING TOO!"

"Some women I guess can have strong ki's" he then swung her glass of wine "But I believe I'm right though"

Videl began to wobble.

"You know Gohan you should lighten up!"

Gohan sat on Videl's bed now.

She wobbled near to her bed.

"And why should…"

He blinked. Videl collapsed into his arms.

She looked so peaceful.

Her shiny red lips.

"Damn…" he scoffed.

Gohan drank the wine and then smashed in on the floor.

He laid her down on the bed.

He then lay next to her his hand planted on her waist.

She was on the front of the bed.

"…G-Gohan…" she whispered.

**=======================THE NEXT DAY====================**

Videl opened her eyes. She felt something warm…though hard…it was a naked skin…muscles…

She gasped "G-Gohan…" she said softly.

GOHAN…?!!!

She jumped in the air.

"YYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWAHHHHHH! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE? OH MY GOSH!"

Gohan rubbed his ears annoyed and grumbled "Dammit couldn't you have slept an hour longer?"

"But…I thought I was with Sharpener…and-and…"

Gohan began to laugh.

"Now I know…" she pointed accusing at Gohan "YOU FREAKING PERVERT!! I CANNOT BELIEVE THIS!! UGH! HOW DARE YOU TAKE ADVNATAGE OF ME LIKE THIS!!! UGGGAAAAHHHHH! YOU BASTARD!!"

"I AM NOT LIKE THAT!!"

"So your gay is that it?" she smirked.

"I AM NOT GAY!!! I'm respecting"

"You got drunks and passed out dummy"

She laughed "Oh yeah! DUH! I KNEW IT! I had like three glasses and---HEY WHO YOU CALLING 'DUMMY'? DUMMY!!!"

**===========================That Night==========================**

"Gohan…" Videl tossed and turned, "I-I need you…"

**_________________________Flashback_______________________**

The woman with sapphire hair and black eyes sat on a chair looking down rubbing her arm in a barely lit room. Gohan sat looking at her closely.

She stiffened and looked out the window.

"Just who are you?"

"…You don't need to know that…"

"Really now…I'm the one who's to say that…not the captive…"

"You shouldn't do that you know…"

"What?"

"Nothing" she looked out the window.

"You should know…I won't let you leave…"

"Hump! You're only in it for the money"

"No…"

She smirked deviously "Or something more hum?"

"You know if you smile more you'd be happier about this"

She snarled. "Yeah that's nice! But I'm leaving…"

"You don't have a home" he said.

She glared at him standing up "My personal life beyond being hunted isn't of any concern to you!"

"Really now" Gohan smirked now.

She stiffened once more.

"If you'd take these cuffs off" she held her hands up.

He laughed "Please!"

She grinned "I hope you know it can't hold me" with that she broke them spreading her hands. 

"I knew…You know I get faster everyday"

"So do I"

"I won't let you go…not until"

"Until"

He stood.

She backed up against the wall.

Her eyes widen.

He placed a hand upon her ivory skin.

She felt her breathing quicken.

Her cheeks began to heat.

Their lips began to in close….then…

**___________________________End of flashback_______________________________**

Videl gasped.

Her eyes widen.

She panted.

Videl placed her hand upon her chest.

She looked out the window.

"*It all seemed like a dream…*"

She groaned and placed a hand on her cheek.

She stepped onto the balcony.

The winds blew.

Her hair swayed in the winds as she pulled some stray hair behind her ears.

"……S-Sharpener……*"

Videl looked down.

**=====================Capsule Corps=======================**

"Let's celebrate one whole month of satisfaction!" Bulma chimed and raised her glass of wine.

"Here, here!" the employees cheered and raised their glasses. 

Videl stood by the corner drinking some of her wine.

"Ah, the great beauty graces us with her presence!" a male voice chuckled.

"Oh my who could that be?" Videl said sarcastically then looked up to see Gohan smiling.

**======================THAT NIGHT=======================**

The woman with sapphire hair and black eyes. She then jumped up then stood upon a building. The dark merciless cold winds cut through the woman's skin.

"The magnitude was over 7.8…the damage wasn't as bad as anticipated though…there was no tsunami…but one place was hit especially hard…

**___________Flashback__________**

The woman held a man. Helping him to sit up but he fell back motionless.

"T-This man….shot with a machine gun…? There's gunpowder on his face…shot full of holes….point blank…" her eyes shimmered. "This wasn't jus-just some looter…poor fool…" she laid him down on the ground. 

**__________End of flashback________**

The woman stood looking on. She pushed some black hair from her face "Hum…I-I hear some type of music…"

"Don't you think that long hair would get in the way…?" Gohan chuckled appearing.

"Dammit you asshole! It's an extension of me! It's part of my body!" she snapped.

He chuckled "I would like to see more though"

She blushed but then put on a pissed face.

Gohan narrowed his eyes "Get DOWN!"

"Huh?" she blinked. Her eyes widen, her long hair flew up in air.

_{Flooosh…}_

_{BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM}_

The building crumpled…people below nearly didn't escape screaming … 

"G—Gohan NNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" tears flew from the woman's eyes.

She fell to the ground with a 'huff'!

She opened her eyes….something soft…

She panted.

Her hands gripping onto Gohan's coat. 

Hr eyes shimmered and looked down. 

He closed his eyes sighing and taking in the sweet fragments of her perfume…he didn't know she could be so feminist …and attractive to how she acted. 

"*There I go again…showing off what I know…heh!*" Gohan thought.

They both had their eyes closed enjoying the beautiful warm bliss of the embracement. 

"If my woman sees me like this I'm a dead man" he chuckled.

"Don't….talk about your lover now" she said softly her voice muffled by his coat.

"Lover…? Really now…she will be though" he said in a husky voice.

She looked at him.

Her black eyes shimmering as a blush emerged.

"…uh…uh…*I-I cannot believe I'm falling for this bounty-hunter…where enemies…we cannot cross the lines…but I fear we already have…*" she stared at him. The winds blew softly. 

"Who gains by the both of dying together…?"

"Let's not run through that again" she turned her head hiding her blush.

"If you where my woman…"

"Do not think that…it shalt happen freak!" she snarled.

"What if it was for a lover…?"

She gasped. Then gave him a glare.

"If it was for a lover…" he continued "Nothing could make me let go…nothing…"

"We'd go to the ends of the universe together right…? *I should…give him a kick and leave him HERE! That…would serve him good*…but leave me a gun…"

He sighed "Burning to death is a stupid finish…serves you right though…but still foolish…I am the one to kill you…not you un-carelessness!"

"GO DAMMIT!!!" the woman yelled.

He then took out a ki blast. "So, you're really prepared to die? In THAT case…cover yourself woman with this AND stay STILL!" he threw some type of cloth over her and stepped back. "READY….I hate to say this but SORRY IF THIS KILLS YOU GIRL!!!"

The woman chuckled "Since when is that………standard issue and a concern to you…?" 

**{BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM}**

**======================Gohan's Apartment======================**

The woman stood in the rain crying.

"*T-the first time…I ever thought he's gonna kill me…I could only tremble in fear…but n-now…"

Gohan knocked another man out.

The man groaned and fell with his gun in hand his eyes opened wide…he was dead…

The rain ran down their faces as Gohan wiped the blood from his cheek while the woman looked at him.

The thoughts that had ran through her mind before came back as Gohan meet eye contact to her and narrowed his eyes,

"*B-but now...*"

Gohan and the woman charged at another.

She stabbed an obese man as he groaned blood gushing out.

Gohan put his gun behind him and shot a man with hairy hands as he fell backwards.

The two stared at another…quiet the scene was…the lights of the moon…the rain splashed down the grounds.

"*He sends* you're good…*A thrill to me…*"

"You too…" Gohan replied.

"*Who is he really…?*"

He kicked one of the men slightly "Too good...heh…these goons are barely alive…though I wanted to ask them something" he looked at her.

"S-sorry…I-I didn't think…they didn't give me time too...heh…I think I/m getting to soft though…" the woman replied.

"It's over…for you…" he said. The ki blast at her neck as he held her protectively and hard.

"We are going to go on like this no more eh…? Grown tired of the challenges my friend?"

"I am NOT your friend…we are enemies…nothing more…"

Her eyes shimmered…her hair swayed back and forth…

**==========================LATER=========================**

The woman with sapphire hair growled angrily.

He left her go!

Damn that bastard!

She pouted angrily and sat Indian style.

"AH! That big fool spoiled everything no that it's getting good!"

**____________________FLASHBACK___________________**

Three frogs ran off.

The four year old girl with blue hair smirked.

Her eyes glowed red and her hair turned black then flashing gold then black. "Hauula"

The frogs denigrated.

She swallowed their small form ki balls,

"Not a bad hold! Hum…delicious…" she licked her fingers.

Her black now sapphire hair tied into two and her red eyes now black eyes.

"HEY! Have you seen my friends around? Three frogs! They're little ones though" Chibi Gohan said.

She turned around slowly facing him.

It was all in like slow motion. Their faces only a few inches away.

Her eyes grew small. She let out a slight gasp.

"H-huh?"

He laughed "I told them I was gonna meet them here but I couldn't get out in time! My mom but then again frogs understanding English! Oh well! I have an idea! The festival's coming! This necklace is said to bring mates together…at the full moon…try it…you'll meet someone you love…"

Videl looked at a picture of the full moon on her small desk calendar. She put her hands upon her cheeks and sighed.

"*The full moon festival…if a girl spends the night with a special boy…when they row older...no matter the distance…time…world…they are destine to fall in love and get married…to live happily ever after…* If you believe in such a thing…" Videl touched her pen.

"Videl…I need to know…"

Videl looked around to Gohan.

"Yes…?"

"Nothing" he looked away.

Videl smiled and grabbed his hand giggling.

"W-what is it?"

"Come on! I have an idea! " She smirked. "Come with me" she said in a suggestive and sexy voice.

"Way-wait! What's this all about?" Gohan said.

"Come on! It's gonna be a surprise!"

She pulled him still giggling as they made it behind Capsule corps. 

Sharpener looked around Videl's office with a bouquet of flowers blinking "V-Videl…?" he headed towards her window.

Gohan gasped as she let go not facing him.

"Videl…? What's this all about…?"

Bulma blinked looking at Gohan's empty office room "G-Gohan…where'd that boy go…he shouldn't be on a coffee break until 12:00!"

"I LOVE YOU!!!" she turned around and before anything could be known their lips met.

The melting feeling…the silky lips…the touches…the building heat.

"*V-Videl …no…I-I can't fall…in…*" all train of thought lost.

His hands ventured up to her waist pulling her close.

Her hands around his neck while one of Gohan's hands gripped upon her rear.

"VIDEL!" Sharpener gasped looking down and saw them.

Bulma gasped too, she looked her eyes widen as she saw them from Gohan's office. She leaned against the window not believing her eyes. "N-No way…"

The winds softly blew their hair back and forth in the spring atmosphere and the smells of flowers surrounded them. 

**_{FOOOLLLSSSHHHHHHHHH}_**

Videl's hair began to change…_black…gold…black…blue…black…gold…blue…_

Electricity shocking feelings went though their bodies.

"Huh? What's this?" Goku's head shot up.

"Huh? That's the same thing that happened before!!" Vegeta said.

The lights where flickering off and on.

The floors began to rumble.

Bulma began to scream as the bulking shook.

Employers began to push and pull to get out.

Trunks and Goten looked up at the lights shaking in the hallways.

Windows began to smash. Lights smashed.

Electricity began to appear at the grounds and grass.

The screams of the people inside was heard throughout Capsule corps.

_Black…gold…blue…black…gold…blue…red eyes…black eyes…blue…black….gold…silver…blue…black…gold…black…_

"Gohan…please…let's be together…now…"

"Hold it right there!" a male voice yelled.

Videl blinked.

Gohan blinked.

Videl leaned against Gohan's chest fluttering her eyes.

She gasped.

"Videl…" he said softly.

"Hum?"

She gasped again and back away from Gohan.

"Wh-what happened back there…it seemed like some hyperopic trance"

"Uh…" She began to back away from frighten. 

"HEY!" the male voice snarled.

"Sharpener! Oh Kami!" Videl gasped. Videl covered her lips. Red lipstick wasn't on Gohan's lips though.

She looked back and forth from Gohan to Sharpener.

"That's right Bitch! Caught 'ya in the act!" Sharpener snarled pulling out his gun.

"She's not such a thing…right Miss. Videl" Gohan said.

Videl didn't move.

"Videl what the HELL WAS THAT?" Sharpener yelled. She heard the click of the loaded gun.

She gulped slightly "I-I don't know Sharpener…And…I REALLY DON'T WANNA KNOW" she turned. Then gasped.

"VEGETA!" Gohan said.

Vegeta held Videl from behind holding her hands behind her.

"I'm taking this woman with me…right NOW!!!!" he jumped into the air 

"VIIIIIIDDDDDDDDEEEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLL!" Gohan yelled.

"GGGGGGGGGGGGOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNN!!!" Videl screamed then she and Vegeta were gone.

"What a strange outcome…" Gohan said softly then he looked and saw Sharpener "…And yet another…"

The woman from before sipped her coffee.

"'Till then folks…" she smiled looking at the window.

The curtains blew rapidly as the cherry blooms blew along the scene. 

_Goku: HI! My name's Goku!_

_Goten: Mine's Goten! _

_Goku: Next chappie Videl's father is shot…_

_Goten: But wait what about that 'target'? And Videl's hair color changing?_

_Goku: I was getting to that! Yeah that too!_

_Goten: Do I need a tissue?"_

_Goku: Are you taking a poo?_

_Chichi: ANY-WAYS!!! WHAT theses knuckle brains are TRYING to say is 'NEXT TIME: "And a hero lies in you…"!!' Don't miss it!! OR ELSE!": she holds up her JUMBO frying pan threaten._

_Goten and Goku run off. Both: SEE YOU IN HEL—err THE HOSPTIAL…YAH!_

Credits roll…

**_To be cont……………_**

**LE fin: 5/22/2003 otherwise known **平成******15****年****5****月**22****日******!! (I Luv Japanese typing as this! Why no reasons so don't ask! : shrugs****J**)********

**A/N:**** PLZ get someone review! Do something plz! I need major reviews! I reread my first chappie and it was a tad confusing but there's a bit of drama and mystery in this too! You gotta figure things out on your own! Sorry! But that's a part of the reviewer's job besides enjoying it! There are clues in every chappie! See if you can crack the case/mystery! Send in your guess at my email not in your reviews! Don't ruin it for everyone! Luv you! Bu-Bye! **_Videl Briefs or my other alias (A.K.A.) Dark Videl! PLZ! PLZ review and tell someone! PLUS review 'Spring Break' its satisfying-ly first-rate high-quality!  Under the SECOND 'Dark Videl' _**I hope this chappie was MUCH better than the last one! Plz tell me in your review!**


	3. Vol 1Chapter Three:

**Dragonball Romance **

**Vol1: Videl and Gohan**

**Chapter Three: "_And a hero lies in you…"_**

__

_A/N:__ Newest fanfics **First love…wild love**…which will be rated PG-13 don't miss it! My fanfics like these come out so fast! 'Spring Break: DBZ style' by Dark Videl is so funny! I bet you'll laugh at least ONCE or it will prove you have NO sense of humor! Either way it helps us both!_

_Don't own DBZ! Review plz! AND NO THIS WILL NOT VEGGIE/VIDEL couples like that is way beyond MAJOR GROSS_CITY!! Pan and Trunks couples like are OK (14 years hm...)YOPUR GONNA BE SURPRISE THIS CHAPPIE! MAKE A GUESS SEE IF YOU'RE RIGHT! _

Visit our site at ****__

Your author:

**~Videl Briefs! **

**PS. This story is updated often mostly b/c I like it a lot!! **

**I luv romance books and Videl and Gohan romance fanfics!**

** I'm crazy for them! Sympathy here! Major!**

THIS CHAPPIE WILL Surprise you! Make a prediction and see if you are right!

=Equals phone conversation=

\=lyrics/song/

++++++++++++++++++

The woman with black long hair began to write in her diary. "Time is like a wheel …sort of…turning and turning with out a care or worry…and doesn't stop…and the heart is the center of it all…of this wheel…As time goes on…" she wrote "For some…time passes by slowly… an hour can seem like an eternity…for me…it didn't exist!"

A car beeped.

She ran to the window and opened the window wide beaming.

****

**_…For others…there's never enough…for true love…hardly existence…where fate…maybe a chance of true happiness…bring two lives together…and or closer….than ever before…where people are lead to do things…that they haven't done…before…fate brings people together…in very mysterious ways… love was in the air…it was only a question of when…_**

She smiled her hair blowing widely as the pages of her diary turned slowly…then rapidly…the scene went fading…and out of focus…

++++++++++++++++

****

**_~Capsule Corps_**

Bulma gasped her eyes wide and shimmering as she leaned against the window not believing her eyes.

"*WH-what's going on…? And Vegeta … this is all too bizarre*…ha…ha…" she panted.

**_________flashback__________**

"There's something strange about that human onna" Vegeta sipped his tea.

"And what would that be…?

{Foosh} it went foggy…

**_________End of flashback_______**

****

**_________Flashback__________**

  
"V-Vegeta she CNNOT be…she's so sweet…smart…generous…and so like…ME!" Bulma said.

"I don't know…but I choose to find out"

**______End of flashback_______**

She leaned against the window "*A-and that's about the SAME time that-that earthquake hit…a-and Veggie…Videl…" she placed her trembling fingers upon her lips and looked to the ceiling seeing their faces smiling or smirking at her "G-go—OH MY GOSH!" she jumped and ran out of the office room.

**_~Outside_**

Sharpener collapsed by Gohan's feet with a painful groan.

Gohan scoffed "You're lucky your Videl's 'boyfriend' or I would have killed you for calling her that" then he smirked "If anyone's allowed to call her that it should be ME!"

"Interesting" a female voice said.

Gohan turned swiftly with his eyes narrowed.

"Anastasia!" he snarled.

"One and only" the target smirked waving her fingers. "It's been so long eh bounty hunter…?"

He snarled again.

"Doing that a lot I see" she smirked.

"This isn't the time…" he hovered.

"Ah, you letting ME go AGAIN…I think NOT!" she glared.

****

**_~_****_Forest_****_--CAVE OUTSIDE WEST-CITY~_**

Videl sat in corner of the cave looking at the ground.

Vegeta stood by the cave opening not facing her but leaning by the cave's opening frame. 

"Ask away"

She looked surprised. 

"I-I…: blush: I-I don't wana be"

"Go on…ask away" he waved it away.

"C-Could there be another YOU running around…?"

He looked at her studded.

****

**_~Capsule corps._**

"DAMMIT Vegeta!! Where'd you take here?" Gohan yelled.

"She's all right!" Vegeta shrugged.

"Ah! Miss. Videl is her--" the British doorman interrupted.

Before Bulma could jump up with joy Videl walked into the room.

She held one of her arms rubbing it slowly a blush on her face showing her embarrassment.

"V-Videl…" Gohan said softly.  

"Ah, I-I think they want to be alone" Bulma said standing.

"NO!!!" Videl cried reaching for Bulma "S-stay pl-please…"

Bulma looked surprised as did the other three.

She blushed and put her hand down "S-sorry about that out burst!"

"It's ok!" Bulma waved it off "We'll stay"

"NO!!!" Gohan objected.

Everyone looked at him now.

Bulma planted her hands on her hips "WELL! MAKE UP YOURS MIBNDS!!! I DON'T HAVE ALL DAY! LEAVE? IS THAT IT?"

"That WOULD be NICE" Gohan said.

"WELL" she said with anger and tossed her head in an angered gesture.

"I'll come too" Videl tired to leave behind the three others but Gohan held her beside him.

Bulma glance at them.

"BYE" Gohan said sternly.

Bulma grunted and slammed the door shaking the photos on the wall and desk. 

"Y-You didn't have to do that…" she said softly.

"Yes I had to…we need to talk"

"About what…?" she then stiffened when he leaned her body against his firm chest.

Her eyes widen.

She looked down at her side.

Her eyes shimmered.

"G-Gohan…I" she whispered softly.

"Hush…" he whispered.

She kept still.

"Look at me…" he said.

Videl didn't move.

He swiftly moved her to face him.

She looked at his chest…then at his neck…his lips…then up more to his eyes…his eyes…so mysterious…and yet so …

Her thoughts where disrupted by her cell phone.

_{RING! RING! RING!}_

Gohan let her free and turned to hide his disappointment.

He began to daydream of her.

"Hello…no…I-I cannot…I-I'm sorry…I cannot…I said…please…NO..! Good-day!" Videl clicked off her cell-phone. 

Someone tapped his shoulder. He gasped.

The target he sneered.

He then gasped.

Videl…no the target…images of the two flashing back and forth switching bodies.

His eyes widen.

"G-Gohan…? You o-ok?" Videl blinked.

"A-A-Anastasia…?" he whispered. 

Videl gasped covering her mouth her eyes wide and shimmering.

"T-That n-name it's min…" she grabbed her head and groaned falling to her knees. 

"Videl!" Gohan snapped out of his state.

"G-Gohan…" she then ran out.

**_~Capsule corps._**

"DAMMIT WHY IS EVERYONE ON MY CASE?!!! AND DAMMIT WHY SHOULD I…?" Videl yelled slamming her office door.

"He's your father…" Gohan opened the door.

"So what" Videl slammed her notebook onto his desk frustrated. 

"…" he stepped into her office then closed the door behind him. 

"A-and besides…he's no father…to me…" she said softly looking down. 

"You're talking nonsense" he placed a hand on her cheek.

"Back OFF" she snapped and pushes herself from him.

"He's your FATHER Videl…"

"You're gonna have to do better than that" she snorted.

She opened her closet and piles of paper fell upon the fair colored floor.

"Mess aren't we" he teased.

She glared at him "Thanks for the 'News flash' but I'm not a messy person" she began to pile them.

"Piling them by year, color, size, profile…and wait a sec" Gohan picked up one that had hearts on it "OOHH! A love letter collection eh?" he smirked.

"NO!!" she snapped once more "now give that back Mr. Son"

"Where back to the 'Mr. Son' thing AGAIN?" he then groaned. Then smirked "Besides I'm taller than you"

"S-so what…" she stuttered blushing now.

"Hum…? A-a letter…is this to uh…"

"Me…"

"Huh?"

"It was after my mother died…a-and my father was dating miss. Floozy from 'News Satan City' channel 6! And he forgot my mom died when I was eight and I was so angry at him…then he surprised me with a dinner for two…we laugh…we cried" she chuckled "My-my dad showed me these home videos when I thought he got rid of them…and he gave me this-this bracelet…it used to be my mother…" she took it out from the profile folder.

"Trying to forget her?" he asked.

"NO! Why would I do such a thing…?" she trued her head. She felt his warm hand brush against hers.

"You know it really matches your eyes…" he said softly placing the bracelet onto her hand. "Just beautiful…"

She blushed looking up slowly and met his eyes.

He leaned forward.

She backed away.

Gohan groaned "Ooh so when I try to kiss you, YOU back away…? Why do I even bother…?" he ran his fingers through his hair in frustration.   

Videl grunted "Just put it back...the-there's no need for memories…"

"There's a song here…"

"Yeah…M-My mother loved this song…I had in on a CD before…" she gestured to her desk.

"Really now"

"You can o now…I-I don't need you" she sniffed and then stood facing the window. "*Don't go! Don't go!*"

"Well I best be going then" Gohan said. She heard the door shut.

She closed her eyes in pain.

Tears on the verge of spilling "G-Gohan…"

"Yes miss" she heard him reply.

Her eyes widen as she turned her head slowly.

"GOHAN!" she cried into his chest. 

"Y-You better go and see your father…" he said softly in her silky following black hair. 

"Hum…" she said softly.

**_~_****_West_********_City_****_ –_****_Oak_********_Obscure_********_Hospital_******

Videl walked down the halls of O.O. hospital.

Room 660…

She looked through the wide window.

Too much alcohol…

**____________Flashback_**

"He's had too much…he has liver cancer …too much alcohol… his body…liver…and his heart cannot take it any longer…" the doctor said. "We told him to choose…if he wanted to live longer to stop…but he …"

"Choose to be a slave to his drinking…I-I know doctor thank you…"

**__________End of flashback_**

"I-I thought you where faking dad…like before…numerous times…but-but now…I wish you where daddy…" she whispered. She pushed a stray hair behind her ears. Her eyes shimmered "Oh daddy…"

"You may go in now…Miss. Videl" the chestnut haired nurse said softly putting a hand on Videl's shoulder.

Videl merely nodded "Yes…thank you"

She sat down looking at him.

He had VI on him…so many tubes…all this…it hurt…she couldn't lose him too…then…then

"-I'd be all alone…" she whispered. She touched his beard remembering how it tickled terribly when she was young… "D-daddy…I'll be right here when you wake up …daddy…" she then noticed a photo. Her father unscripted it with "… 'To be dearly Videl…May you remember your family loves you forever more…'!" then one of her parents together…

Her mother…and her father…before the accident…

{Piano playing—female singer}

]

/Hmm  
There's a hero  
If you look inside your heart  
You don't have to be afraid/

She touched his cheek.

  
/Of what you are  
There's an answer  
If you reach into your soul  
And the sorrow that you know  
Will melt away/  
  
She remembered the picnic…the river… it was perfect…

"-I-I wanted to see fishes…the dock was slippery…I stood on the edge …mommy wanted me to get off…I teased her she couldn't do it…she-she did…and she slipped…it was too icy and wet…"

****

**__________Flashback_**

****

A woman with blonde curly locks and blue eyes gasped.

Chibi Videl was next to her father as she gasped reaching for her falling mother…"M-m-momma!"

The woman looked at her, the woman's eyes shimmering as she fell back making no sound…

The scene was quiet…no sound…Videl gasped her eyes as her mother neared her fate…the raging river…

"MMMMOOOOOMMMAAA!" Videl screamed.

And vanished into the dark depths of the river…never surfacing again…

"MMMOOOMMMMAAA!!!" Videl cried Hurlcule held her back PLEASE DON'T LEAVE MEEEEE!!!!" her voice echoed.

**__________End of flashback_**

****

"A-and you did leave me…" Videl sniffed "Y-You left me alone…dad never understood me…I cried…everyday…he NEVER cried…not at the funeral…no time…then he began to drink…smoke…everything you where against…I-I thought he didn't care….he hated us…but it was his way of grieving I guess…I understand now…I-I suppose I didn't understand…but I promised myself no-no one will EVER take your place…then Minooka…came…she was trying to be my friend…an-and I PUSHED her away…I've been doing that a lot huh…" she looked down. "W-when you died…I-I thought…I thought a part of me died…but-but you kept on living ….right here inside of me…even now…I can still feel your love encircle me…it's me…part of you…it's something so special…I-I wished you could live forever…the-then you told me… 'Do not fear death my child…it is the ever living you shall fear…' I didn't understand…I still don't …but day by day I put the pieces together…I shall live my life to the fullest…everyday…I shall live it as if it were my last…for ever more…you work in puzzles mother…I thank you for all you are…and all you made me…for love can go on living…even beyond the grave…"

/And then a hero comes along  
With the strength to carry on  
And you cast your fears aside  
And you know you can survive/

The photo of her parents fell…the side of her father smashed…and it showed him falling forward instead of sitting like he was before…she gasped …she was horrified.

She turned her head around quickly.

Videl then looked… The cardiogram immediately went dead with a loud discontinued beep…

"NO!" she cried. "YOU WERE'NT SUPPOSED TO DIE!!" she covered her eyes with her hands sobbing as she stood while the cardiogram still went on dead…he was truly gone…gone with the wind…images of her flashbacks came back flashing through her mind rapidly making her gasp and pant with pain. 

/So when you feel like hope is gone/

She then looked into the sky…those words…her mother echoing through the winds 'Love can go on beyond the grave…remember that…' then she saw her father smiling with her mother in the clouds…

/Look inside you and be strong  
And you'll finally see the truth  
That a hero lies in you/  
  


She clenched her hands into fist.

Her eyes shimmered. 

The room when dark as she saw her parents reaching for her.

She began to run to them calling to them.

She held their hands feeling their warmth go cold…dead…

Then they vanished. 

/It's a long road  
When you face the world alone  
No one reaches out a hand  
For you to hold/  
  


Her eyes spilled tears quickly. 

Her hands shook at her cheeks.

She then looked down at the floor her tears falling on the tile.

Then she felt hands hold her waist.

/You can find love  
If you search within yourself  
And the emptiness you felt  
Will disappear/  
  


Gohan held her to him.

She placed her body against his chest.

They looked on.

"He-wasn't supposed to die…" Videl said softly. 

"You cannot tell people when to die…" Gohan whispered into her ears.

/And then a hero comes along  
With the strength to carry on  
And you cast your fears aside  
And you know you can survive/

"B-But if-if I had…" Videl sniffed. Her eyes shimmered. 

"NO!" Gohan snapped.

He kissed her lips…silky…sweet…

Videl's eyes widen her eyes still shimmering with a slight hue of pink upon her cheeks.

Their lips separated slowly.

Gohan straighten slowly as their eyes still upon the others.

Videl looked at him with her eyes shimmering still.

/So when you feel like hope is gone  
Look inside you and be strong  
And you'll finally see the truth  
That a hero lies in you/  
  
**_~Gohan's apt._**

"You MUST stay away from her" Mai said.

"I WON'T" Gohan objected.

"If you stay with her…your endangering the world…your getting careless Gohan…your mission is more important than love…you know that…and I know that…" Mai said softly "If you are to stay with her you'd put not only her into endangerment…but the whole universe…The world as we know it shall shatter and end its' existence…"

"YOU'RE MY partner…nothing else...you have NO right to tell me WHAT I can do and WHAT I cannot do" Gohan stood angrily. 

"I am also family Gohan" she whispered.

"That still doesn't give you the right…even as a cousin, Mai" Gohan turned not facing her.

Someone touched his shoulder.

"DAMMIT I SAID LEAVE ME ALONE!!!" he shouted and sharply turned to face…VIDEL!!

She looked frighten.

The plate of cookies she held dropped to the floor.

Her eyes shimmering with tears on the verge to spill she ran out covering her mouth with a hand.

Mai looked at this scene wordless. "I-I best go" Mai said softly nearly unheard as she closed the door leaving Gohan standing still his eyes still widen. 

**_~Videl's APT._**

Videl sniffed leaning against the window of her bedroom.

"G-Gohan…" she cried.

She cuddled up into a ball and sobbed.

**_~TWO DAYS LATER—Gohan's Apt._**

****

"V-Videl…I to-told you what I am…"

"I-I know a bounty hunter…it's o-ok with me…"

"I have so many enemies and I couldn't stand it to see you hurt…especially if I was the cause…"

Videl smiled "I would kill myself or die happy knowing that I had spent this day with you…Gohan Kun" 

He chuckled slightly "Videl…"

She smiled more "B-But Gohan…I don't care WHAT happens to me…as long as I can be with you…" she leaned onto his chest.

Gohan closed his eyes. "Vid"

Videl's eyes shimmered as she looked down thinking.

Gohan pulled her off of him.

She gasped. "W-what…?"

"Videl...we…" he took a deep breath "W-we cannot…be together… We MUST stay AWAY from each other…" he moved her outside of his apt. door then closed it.

Videl gasped.

"NUHA! Wait…please" she then began to bang onto his door "GOHAN-KUN! GOHAN DON'T SHUT ME OUT OF YOUR LIFE!!! PLEASE! GOHAN! I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU ARE!! I DON'T CARE WHERE YOUR FROM!! GOHAN! ALL I CARE IS THAT I WANT TO BE WITH YOU!!! GOHAN! EVEN IF THE WORLD SHATTERS I JUST WANNA BE WITH YOU!!! GOHAN!" 

During her cries and yells for him Gohan leaned against the door.

"GOHAN! GGOOHHAANN!!!" she whined "PLEASE!!! GOHAN CAN''T WE WORK THINGS OUT??!!! PLEASE!"       

Gohan sighed "Oh Videl…why does it have to be this WAY" he said to himself.

Videl let out a huge high-pitched wail as she slopped down to the floor sobbing. 

Gohan looked of both of them and then target flashing back and forth switching bodies with Videl.

He STILL didn't know WHAT it meant.

**_~THAT _****_NIGHT---_********_AUBURN_********_CITY_****__**

Gohan looked angrily at a man with a dark cloak on.

Mai stood rooted to the floor looking at them.

The man blew his gun that he had fired a new bullet making the target collapsed with in river of her own blood.  

"As your advisor I'd take the opportunity to finish her off it did say 'Dead OR alive' the man smirked. "Now everything is perfect"

"PERFECT" Gohan scoffed "GET REALLY" he then glared at Yoke "Yoke… W-why did you deliberately disregard my orders and SHOOT HER!!!" he gestured to Anastasia.  

"Oh though my regretful Gohan…The loss of this criminal is a SMALL sacrifice for our cause"

"STILL IT WAS NOT YOUR DECISION!!" Gohan snapped.

"Let me re-fresh your memory Gohan! It's a mission not some LOVER fantasy la-de-da time! NOW forget this dumb fool the time is right to finally rid of these spies!"

Gohan sighed "I-I guess…I best set aside personal feeling for the good of our cause…and once we are done I shall have your behavior reported Yoke…Mai bring the cri--Anastasia along on the stretcher… and now Yoke… BE GONE!" Gohan hovered.

Mai nodded and did as she was told.

"Yes" Yoke vanished into the night shadows "*If I don't accidentally execute you FISRT Gohan…FOOL…he doesn't realize the powers I hold?*" a green ki blast formed upon each of his fingers. 

**_~LATER THAT NIGHT—_****_WEST_********_CITY_****__**

_"…I'm worried about you Videl…" Erasa's voice echoed into Videl's mind._

Videl looked down.

_"Videl...I-I just want you to know how much I care for you…" _

**_______________FLASHBACK_**

"Videl you've been so mean all these past two days…can't we talk…we're best friends…aren't w-we…?" Erasa whimpered.

"BEST friends aren't NOSEY…they aren't GOSSIP hunters…" Videl spat. 

"I-I'm worried about you Videl…I want you to know how much I care for you…"

**_____________END OF FLASHBACK_**

"I-I have no friends…or family…"

_ "Vid…" Gohan's voice echoed._

"I'M alone…"

_ "FATHER OPEN YOUR EYES!!!" Videl screamed._

Videl placed a hand upon her bedroom window sighing "Love…it only makes matters worst…"

"Holding you close and giving you kisses isn't the ONLY  symbols of love or the only ways of showing love Videl…you 'll see when you fall in love some day…" her mother giggled.

"Watching someone from far away…is a kind of love too Videl…" Gohan said.

"-WH-what are these feeling whelming up inside me…my family…my friends…G-Gohan…" she said softly.

****

**_~Gohan's APT._**

"We're Anastasia?" Gohan said.

"HOW am I to know? Who IS she?" Bulma asked.

Vegeta grunted. 

"Then there'll be a blast that will reduce the universe to nothing but dusty air…of complete silence…the end" Ma explained. 

"OH that's so awful!" Mrs. Briefs wiped.

"GOKU DO SOMETHING! ANYTHING" Chichi cried.

"Moe! Ruf Ru e rucot (Sure! Just in a second)" he swallowed his food.

"GOKU WHAT ARE YOU DOING STUFFING YOUR DAMN FACE!!! OUR SON'S MATE'S LIFE IS AT STAKE!!"

"Actually Anna's the target Videl's a-a friend" he blushed.

Chichi blinked "G-Gohan if I didn't know you better I'd think you wished they were ONE person" she then smirked. 

"Well, well, well! Look whose here the humanoids of earth's main protection" a female voice snickered.

"Ana!!" Gohan saw her. She was hovering in front of the open window.

"It is HER" Mai said.

"Very soon this world shall end…and there's nothing you AIR-heads can do to STOP it" she then grunted and then cackled holding the unconscious Videl and vanished with Yoke. 

"VVVVVVVVVVIIIIIIIIIIIIIIDDDDDDDDDDDEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLL" Gohan yelled…the scene faded out.

"Destiny …and fate…what things…what people would do for love…what people shall do to be close…fate…how it works in mysterious ways.." she closed the book and left the room. The curtains swayed into the winds…the scene fades out. "And all this…where something is missing…"

Bulma: Hello everyone! Next time: Rescue Videl Gohan!

Chichi: YEAH! And where are my grandkids.

(Bulma shoves her aside)

Bulma: Next time: For the love of my Videl…don't miss it! See you on the house the next: DBR!!

Chichi: DAMMIT BULMA!! I'M GONNA KILL YOU!!!

**LE FIN: ****5/24/2003**** a.k.a. **平成******15****年****5****月**24****日******!!!******

****

**_Credits roll…_**

_++++++_

A/N: A tad longer eh?

Next episode LOTS more out of character situation!!

The next chappie may take a tad longer to be out! Maybe a week! Eh! Memorial Day 2003!


	4. Vol1: Q?

**Dragon ball Romance **

**Vol1: Videl and Gohan**

**Author Notes and promise with answers to questions of reviews: **

Lol, anyways I went rambling though some fanfic reviews for the story and found some questions and stuff so here's some answers! I would have had some in my Bio section (FF.net) but alas my computer failed me!

_*Yes I killed Hurcule-Why- You'll SOON find out! That chapter plays a VERY important part especially the ending!_

_*Yes, Videl works in a flower shop-Why- to get that little jealously scene in and to give a tad romance I guess._

I answer all the questions I remember and can answer without confusing even more. _: Sighs:  it was suppose to be sooner but I'm going on vacation! Visits our Videl and Gohan shrine at: **! The last update was like on Memorial Day?** I so PROMISE **to update soon as August 16, 2003 comes! Hopefully! **_

**Questions? Comments?** Review and tell me or visit my site to do that!

I ALSO promise to clear up my stories the best way possible without giving away too much of the mystery! 

CHAPTER FOUR COMING SOON!!!

7/29/2003---平成15年7月29日 ****


End file.
